Raven's Secret Emotions
by GenieDCrist
Summary: Raven trains herself to control her emotions through meditation. Otherwise her powers will become the best of her. But what would happen if she became imbalance because of a certain green roommate? She tries with her might but can't deny what's surfacing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I make money from my stories.

Part 1: Raven

Raven nestles in the couch cushions cradling her book. The pages flutter underneath her fingertips; another historian story about the past, about secrets of the past, about her powers. More spells and meditation practices she is willing to try later for the evening.

Suddenly she hears the metallic doors slide open and a heavy electric presence fills the room. She knows exactly who walked in. Her heartbeat speeds up, goose bumps spread down her back, and her pupils flickered rapidly. He's here.

Recently she hasn't been able to control it. In the past she was so disciplined with her emotions. Her meditations kept her in balance. She knew how to firm herself. Now, she can hardly steady her breathing.

It started avalanching when she allowed herself to laugh at his jokes. She thought he was so funny but never gave herself the privilege of enjoying him. But she gave him an inch and smiled here and there. Her smiling turned into chuckling. Chuckling turned into laughing. Laughing turned into desiring.

She is out of balance and she knows it. Her powers quirk under her fingers, singeing the book pages. She needs to calm herself but the thoughts are overpowering. His lips when he gently smiles, his bright eyes when he's looking for her reaction, even his pointed ears deem cute.

"Raven?"

That's all she needs. His kind voice piercing through her confusion. Her imbalance was threatening, terrifying. She doesn't know what she is capable of. What her body is capable of. What her desires are capable of.

She turns around and stares into his big green eyes. Green eyes filled with love and excitement. How she wants to dive into him, drink up his affection.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Somehow she did it in her normal monotone voice. Her unenthused voice which sounded light years away from what she is really feeling.

"Um, sorry. I was just wondering if it'd be ok if I turned on the TV. You know, cause you're reading?"

Embarrassment threatening to come up like vomit she grabs her book close to her chest and forcefully strides out of the room.

Safe again. Still not able to confront her feelings she continues to her room. The one solitary space in the Tower she was free to be alone. Alone to think and meditate. Alone.

Part 2: Beast Boy

Beast Boy licks his lips at the sight of dinner, vegetarian tofu stir fry. The salty smell satisfies his hunger only for a moment until he is hungry for more. Quickly he grabs a fork from the drain board and pierces his first appetizing bite until the air shifts. His instincts make him pause. The air is thicker, foggier, electrifying. He could feel goose bumps underneath his suit. She's here.

He glances up to see her, the beauty who hides behind a dark veil. Her violet hair swaying from underneath her hood and vivacious indigo eyes concentrating on the book she is holding. She effortlessly avoided objects in the room as she made her way to the kitchen counter, all while steadfast between the pages.

Every time he saw her it felt like the first time. She is always different, showing a new piece of her. One day she'll be angrily scanning the room, annoyed at the distractions, but continue to stay seated and meditate. Another day she'll be pretending to read but secretly be enjoying the company of her friends and their entertaining daily arguments. She tries so hard to appear as a mystery but Beast Boy watches her each day and every time she reveals a new part of her. To him she was paper thin and he can see through the walls she's built.

"Beast Boy."

That's all it would take. Her voice is so beautiful. One might say she sounds distant, unapproachable. Beast Boy heard it as humble, inviting.

"Yeah?" His voice squeaked and silently he curses himself for appearing so childish. This strong independent woman has no time for boys who talk like puberty hasn't hit.

"Your stir fry is burning." She doesn't look amused, if anything annoyed.

 _Wait a go Beast Boy_ , he thought, _You haven't hit puberty yet and now you can't cook._

He grabs a plate from the drain board and scoots the stir fry on it. "I like it burnt! Nice and crispy!" He tries to save his embarrassment with self confidence which she doesn't receive as anything because her face doesn't change. Panic rushes through him. Just how when he sees her anew every day, every awkward conversation feels anew also. He swallows the saliva his mouth has been nervously creating.

"Whatever." She replied then turns towards the couch to sit on the far end.

Beast Boy's grin slowly fades as he relaxes from his foolish encounter. He lifts a piece of burnt tofu to his mouth and painfully chews on the charred soy.


End file.
